Jakass
by precursor
Summary: 7 idiots from the J&D series batling it out in a stupidity contest, warning contains mild Jak3 and Jak2 spoilers, Read and review.NEW CHAPTER! Contains gigantic plot twist, AND IT'S ONLY THE SECOND CHAPTER! The 7 Jakasses will soon become 6...
1. Chapter 1

Jakass

Intro:

Welcome to JakassTM the show, where 7 idiots from the Jak and Daxter series, do stupid and outrageously idiotic stunts!

And those 7 idiots are…

Jak (Of coarse): Not only is this guys life mucked up enough with Dark eco tormenting is body, he has also discovered the following things about himself that he didn't already know, He was born in the future, and sent to the past, he is really Mar, creator of the marvellous Haven city (though I'm still not sure how that works), and lastly he found out that his father was the 'late' Damas the sand king!

Daxter: Jaks annoying little pet/best friend, who was unexpectedly transformed into an Ottsel, I can't be bothered explaining why, but none the less this pants obsessed animal has been with Jak through out all is amazing adventures!

Torn: The leader of the renegade group, the underground! This tuff guy was once a Krimzon guard (which explains his charming sense of humour) he has a crush on Krimzon guardess (if that's a word) Ashlin, daughter of the deceased Baron Praxis.

Sig: Proud Wastelander and proud owner of the ever so famous gun, the Peacemaker! Sig was raised in the wasteland and was told bedtime stories about Mar (who is Jak…Creepy now that I think about it) Sig is also a tuff guy who doesn't take nicely to enemies.

Kleiver: The fat food obsessed wastelander who wants to eat Daxter (who doesn't) He is also a proud Racer who can't stand loosing, which will be useful in this show!

Bruter: The infamous talking lurker who can drive air balloons (Woohoo!)

Vin: Vin died in the metal head invasion of 89…Well I don't really know when it was, but any way, as I was saying, Vin was supposedly devoured by the hora-quan…That's their name right? But right before he was about to be eaten he dumped his brain in a computer keeping him away from those vile creatures!

And then there is me the host of Jakass, please say hello, to me! PECKER!

So without any further Jibber-Jabber let the stupidity begin...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA GOT YA!


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTER! YAY!

The First Stunt

'Hello! I am Pecker! Host of Jakass, The only show where 7 ideots battle it out in a stupidity match! Oh and Did I mention that as a twist, at the end of each show, one of you will get eliminated, and When I say Eliminated, I mean…Killed!'

All the guys gasp

'I knew I shouldn't have joined this!' yells Vin.

'Okay, for your first stunt, you have to…'

Suddenly a curtain draws back revealed a Zoomer, and a tub of Dark eco with a beam across it.

'Oh crap' Cries Vin.

'That's right! Each of you will have to drive this Zoomer across the beam, if you fall in… Your history, and we don't have to eliminate any one today, as for Vin, your brain will be transferred into the Zoomer it's self, and of coarse who better to go first than Jak himself!'

'Hey!' yells Jak, but then decides not to fight and hops on the Zoomer.

'Jakass ready?' Asks Pecker in a presenter voice.

'Do I have a choice?' Jak mumbles.

'Go!' finishes Pecker and flies backwards before he gets ran over.

Jak Zooms along the Beam, balancing on the beam carefully.

'Come on Jak! You can do it!' Yells Pecker, sounding a lot like Rob Schneider.

Jak suddenly realises that going slow is boring and has no action involved, so he zooms forward and falls off the beam, Jak, being an action hero and all around tuff guy, manages to grab onto the beam with one hand, and grab the zoomer with the other, leaving him dangling over a gigantic pit of the very stuff he was tortured with.

'Um, I'm okay…'

Suddenly he gets a butt cramp.

'Ahhh!' He screams in pain, almost falling, suddenly he gets a great idea, he starts transforming into light Jak, the supper cool, super strong, super bright angel, and flies across to safety.

'Alright, even though that was sort of cheating, it doesn't say in the rule book that you can't turn into a magical light eco warrior, so um, let's carry on.'

Next in line was Daxter, Followed by all the others who all managed to get across safely, except for Vin that is…

'I don't know if this is such a good idea…' He groans like a little girl.

'Relax my friend,' says Pecker, 'You are controlling the Zoomer what could go wrong?"

Well, as soon as Vin drove onto the beam, the hover waves became too much for the old rusty beam, and ended up breaking, Vins Zoomer plummeted towards the Dark ocean.

'I had a good life.' Sighs Vin, similar to Krews last words (oh well).

The Zoomer hit the pool of evil with a loud Gloop, followed by Vins voice trailing off into the distance, saying something like 'Man this stings!'

Everyone else stopped and stares at the Dark Eco, not sure what to say that would calmly break the ice.

'Well, Now we don't have t eliminate someone…'Says Pecker, 'that's kind of a good thing…'


End file.
